Amour, Jalousies et Trahisons
by Sauwa
Summary: Une bête, une chasse, Arthur surprend Merlin en train d'utiliser la Magie et est blessé. Le sorcier le ramène à Camelot, lui aussi étant blessé, et tombe dans le coma. La bête a décidé de se venger et seul un puissant sorcier peut l'arrêter...
1. Chapter 1 : Le comencement de la fin

1

Merlin ! N'as tu donc aucun talent ? enrage le prince Arthur

- J'ai un coeur et de la pitié, sire...

- Et une maladresse immense... Prépare mon armure pour dans une heure, nous partons.

- Bien, sire...

Merlin prit la dite armure et la conduisit à l'armurerie. Il s'assit contre le banc et commenca son travail. De son coté, Arthur se préparait pour cette chasse aux monstres. D'après des témoins, une bête cauchemardesque térrorrisait les villages à l'Ouest de Camelot. Rien à faire, il haissait partir à la chasse ne sachant pas contre quoi il lutterait. Et pour rajouter à son inquiêtude, son serviteur avait reçu l'ordre du Roi de le protéger. Superbe. Le prince considérait son serviteur comme son ami, son plus proche ami même. Jamais il n'avait entretenu une pareille relation. Il était si facile de se confier à Merlin, toujours à l'écoute, toujours souriant... Et s'il adorait l'embêter, il préferait le regarder du coin de l'oeil faire ses grimaces qui le rendait si...adorable. Arthur savait qu'il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour son serviteur, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Depuis qu'il l'avait insulté de crétin royale, ce qu'il était. Mais il était un prince, le seul héritier de Camelot, et Merlin n'était qu'un serviteur maladroit et insolent. S'il n'avait pas été Arthur Pendragon, il aurait été trouve le beau brun aux yeux bleu presque gris et lui aurait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il était Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon, roi de Camelot.

Le prince tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ruminant ses pensées et ses inquiètudes quand Gaius, le médecin de la cour et pseudo-père de Merlin entra.

- Sire, je venais vous apporter ceci, pour votre quête. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez combattre mais cet onguent cicatrisant pourrait être utile, bien que je souhaite que vous n'en ayez pas besoin...

- Merci Gaius.

Le vieil homme s'inclina et sortit de la chambre princière. Il se faisait du souci pour son apprenti. Le médecin savait pertinemment que Merlin allait devoir utiliser la magie pour sauver Arthur, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, mais il avait peur que le prince découvre le secret du sorcier. Il vivait avec cette crainte depuis quatre ans déjà. Mais jusqu'ici, personne ne l'avait découvert.

Merlin, quant à lui, polissait sans relâche l'armure de son maitre. Ses mains tremblaient car il savait qu'une fois encore, Arthur fleurterait avec la mort. Il détestait quand son maitre faisait ça. A chaque il se faisait un sang d'encre et la peur lui prenait les tripes. Pas la peur d'être découvert, mais la peur de ne pas réussir à sauver son prince. Il s'étonnait même que l'héritier du trône n'ait pas remarquer ses dons. Etait-il si aveugle ?

Le sorcier avait, depuis longtemps, accepté ses sentiments pour le prince. Il mourrait cent fois si Arthur lui demandais. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais montrer son amour pour son maitre et que jamais il n'aurait de réciproque. Le brun avait juste enfoui dans un coin de son coeur ses sentiments. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il rejoignit son prince dans ses appartements. Le blond tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et Merlin n'aimait pas voir la ride soucieuse qui barrait le front du prince.

Quand Le blond remarqua que son serviteur était arrivé avec son armure, il se calma. A croire que Merlin lui servait de sédatif. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Le brun s'avance et commença à installer l'armure sur son prince, tout en respirant son odeur enivrante. Il fixait la dernière partie avant de tendre son épée au chevalier. Quand le prince fut prêt, Merlin descendit en vitesse pour préparer les chevaux alors que son maitre allait une dernière fois saluer son père. Quand le serviteur vu son prince descendre les marches blanches du chateau, son coeur rata un battement. Et comme d'habitude, Arthur ne voyait que le sourire de son serviteur qui lui faisait bouillir les hormones. Bon sang, avait-il seulement un idée de l'effet que Merlin lui faisait , Et le futur roi espérait que non. Avec eux partirent quatre autres chevaliers. Tous des habitués de la chasse aux monstres. Un dernier regard vers le chateau avant que les six hommes ne se lancent au grand galop vers la foret.


	2. Chapter 2 : La bête

2

Ils arrivèrent, au bout de presque deux jours de cheval sans arrêt, à une clairière, non loin d'un grand village. Les lieux des dernières attaques étaient calcinés, plus aucun survivant. Merlin était hanté par la vision de ses corps brûlés vif, il en était sur. Mais quel genre de bête peut faire ça ? se demandait Arthur sans arrêt. Lui aussi avait été ébranlé par ces images. Et les autres chevaliers avaient l'air de moins en moins sur d'eux. Le prince ne cessaient de lancer des regars en coin à son serviteur, rien que pour voir s'il allait bien. Et Merlin faisait pareil, mais jamais leurs yeux ne se sont croisés.

Assis près du feu, les genoux contre son torse, Merlin repassait en vue tout ses sorts d'attaques et ses charmes de soin. Il avait un très mauvais présentiment qui lui tordait les tripes. Tous dormaient maintenant, Tous sauf lui. Il essayait d'éffacer ce qu'il avait vu mais les images lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Il avait peur. Peur oui, mais pas pour lui. Il avait peur pour son prince. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait très mal se passer. Et s'il avait su à ce moment là, à quel point, il n'aurait jamais laisser Arthur partir.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis presque une heure quand Merlin décida de réveiller les chevaliers pour le déjeuner. Lui-même ayant l'appétit coupé, il avait pris son temps pour préparer le repas. Il secoua vivement chacun des hommes qui grognaient, il évita un coup d'épée et un coup de poing.

Les chevaliers une fois bien réveillés se jetèrent sur la

nourriture alors que Merlin commençait à replier les affaires. Il eut fini bien avant que les hommes ait fini de manger. Son mutisme et sa rapidité inquiétait Arthur, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coup d'oeil discrets. Son efficacité état redoutable et le futur roi se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas aussi efficace au château.

Le sorcier était plongé dans son enfer personnel, imaginant les souffrances qu'avaient pu ressentir ces gens, ses tripes se retournaient continuellement a cause de son mauvais présentiment. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ses images et il avait envie d'hurler. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'ils fonçaient droit vers la mort.

Arthur eut fini le premier et pour une fois dans sa vie, il rangea ses affaires lui même alors que Merlin se précipitait pour ranger les autres. En tout, ils prirent trois quart d'heures pour manger. Le prince avait remarqué que son ami était pâle mais quan

d il le vit de près, il en eut un frisson. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses veines bleutée ressortaient affreusement fort et en plus, il avait ses jolis yeux voilés. Son bleu électrique était passé au bleu presque laiteux. Et ça l'inquiétait.

Ils se remirent en route, chevauchant droit devant eux. Le soleil tapait déjà sur leur têtes. Ils galopaient dans un champs lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde leur arriva. Les chevaux stoppèrent net leur courses, leurs oreilles raplaties derrière la tête. Cette odeur retourna l'estomac de chacun. Seul Merlin ne vomit rien, puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé. Et cette odeur, il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Il avait senti la même odeur lorsque le grand drivons avait attaqué Camelot. Et cette odeur, c'est celle de la chair brûlée. Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et inspira un maximum d'air puant avant de reprendre conte

nance, sans succès. A cet instant, il voulait fuir, s'éloigner et prendre Arthur avec lui. Mais le prince continua d'avancer au grand galop, un tissu devant le visage et tous l'imitèrent.

Une fumée noire s'élevait pas très loin et des cris de douleur et terreur leur parvinrent, stoppant encore une fois les chevaux. La fumée devenait de plus en plus dense et le soleil parvenait a peine à percer ce voile. Soudain, des hautes flammes leurs barrèrent la route. L'air était brûlant. Le jeune prince descendit de son cheval et ne put faire que deux pas avant de reculer, tant la chaleur était intense. Il remonta sur son destrier et essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers le feu, sans grand succès.

Merlin, caché par les autres chevaliers, se concentra et fit appel à sa plus puissante magie. Il savait que les autres le sentiraient mais qui croiraient qu'un pauvre serviteur empoté puisse être un sorcier ?

Il se concentra sur les flammes, ressentant leur puissance. Il ne pouvait les éteindre, aucune pluie ni même un raz de marée y parviendrait. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix, les absorber en lui. Et il le fit. Ses yeux prirent la couleur des flamme

s et il resserra son emprise sur sa selle. Il serrait tellement fort le pommeau que ses jointures en blanchirent. Et c'est ce moment, alors que Merlin absorbait le feu en lui, que choisit Arthur pour se retourner. Il vit les yeux de son compagnon, couleur des flammes. Il reprit sa place vivement, de l'effroi pur dans le sang. Il avait un sorcier dans son dos. Mais ce qu'il vit alors derrière les flammes qui faiblissaient le figea encore plus, lui faisant oublier son magicien.

Un monstre de forme Humanoïde, haut de cinq mètres, large de deux mètres, une multitude de bras et de têtes. La bête attrapa un villageois et il arracha la tête d'un coup de dents et la mâchouilla. Avec d'autres mains, il démembra le malheureux et balança ce qui devait être une jambe sur les chevaliers. Deux des quartes les accompagnant tombèrent dans les pommes et leurs chevaux, affolés, partirent au grand galop vers la forêt. Arthur ne pouvait plus détaché son regard du monstre, qui continuait son carnag

e sanglant.

Avec les deux derniers chevaliers, il se lança à l'assaut du monstre alors que Merlin absorbait et le feu et la douleur des survivants. Il ne bougeait pas, ses yeux couleurs de feu plongés vers la bête. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le monstre ne pu que lui sourire cruellement avant de cracher son feu vers les hommes qui le harcelaient de coup d'épée. Le feu ne parcouru même pas trois mètres que le sorcier le retournait c

ontre son propriétaire d'un coup de la main. La bête perdit son sourire et frappa les deux chevaliers d'un coup de main, ce qui les fit voler vers la foret. Ils retombèrent près du sorcier, morts. Il ne restait plus que le prince. Ce dernier fit machine arrière à toute vitesse et il allait rejoindre le sorcier quand la hache de la bête se planta dans son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Merlin entra dans un colère telle que le ciel en fut affecté et le beau soleil fut couvert de nuages plus noirs que la nuit. Le ciel grondait et une série d'éclairs frappa la bête, qui recula sous l'attaque. Chaque cellule du corps du magicien vibrait de magie. Il la laissa prendre le dessus.

- Va t'en, bête des Enfers. Cache toi et ne reviens jamais, car tu as déclenché la colère d'Emrys !

Une nouvelle vague d'éclairs frappa le monstre

et il prit peur. Il fonça à l'opposé du magicien. Merlin laissa sa magie prendre le dessus.

Il fit leviter Arthur jusqu'à son cheval et le maintint par son esprit sur la selle. Ils rejoignirent bientôt la clairière où ils avaient passé la nuit et Emrys, gardant le dessus, fit couleur un onguent cicatrisant dans la gorge du prince.

Ensuite, il arracha sa tunique et un fit en pansement pour son futur roi avant de le remettre à cheval. Il enfila sa cape noire à capuche dont il se cou rit la tête et fonça à travers les bois, le dos d'Arthur collé à son torse.

Les chevaux galopèrent le jour et la nuit avant de s'arrêter, épuisés, près de Camelot. Emrys déposa son prince sur sa paillasse avant de

désinfecter la plaie béante. Il jeta un sort de sommeil sur le prince qui reprenait ses esprits avant de le rallonger.

Le sorcier caressa le torse de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves avant de se concentrer. Il visualisa Gaius, dans son atelier. Il visualisa la plume, l'encre et le papier. Il écrivit rapidement l'endroit où ils se trouvait et qu'il allait se remettre en route. Il dit aussi que le médecin devait préparer son matériel pour sauver Arthur.

Ensuite il revint à lui. Il chargea le blond sur le cheval, monta derrière lui et serra tant qu'il pu les Rennes. Le feu en lui commençait à faire ses ravages. Il devait rester conscient jusqu'à Camelot. Le cheval du le comprendre car il galopa comme jamais. Ils traversèrent la ville basse au galop, les gens figés d'horreur à la vue du prince inconscient. Et quand enfin il déboula dans la cour du château, Gaius apparu, suivit du Roi en personne et quelques chevaliers. Emrys ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Dès que les Chevaliers prirent Arthur, Merlin reprit le dessus et descendit, luttant de toute ses forces pour ne pas laisser le feu prendr

e le dessus.

Il fit a peine quelques pas tremblant sur ses jambes, il lança un regard à Gwaine et Lancelot, qui venaient d'arriver sur la cour, avant de s'effondrer la tête la première sur le sol. Le feu prit possession de tous son corps, incinérant chaque cellule et il eut une dernière pensée cohérente. ' Je t'aime Arthur '


	3. Chapter 3 : Brûlure

3

Les deux chevaliers ne purent retenir Merlin de tomber sur le sol.

- Gaius ! A l'aide ! Cria Gwaine

- Ça va aller Merlin, t'inquiête pas, murmura Lancelot

- Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gaius

- Il est tombé, comme ça, il est bouillant, Répondit Gwaine

Lancelot souleva le sorcier et suivit Gaius. Gwaine débarrassa la deuxième table pour que son ami puisse déposer le corps inanimé du sorcier. Le brun ne bougea pas un seul instant. Son corps était brûlant.

Le médecin n'eut pas le loisir de s'occuper directement de son apprenti car le Roi lui ordonna de s'occuper du prince.

Le vieil homme ne put retenir un soufflement de surprise en découvrant la plaie béante totalement désinfectée et presque totalement cicatrisée qui barrait le dos du prince.

Gwaine n'arrivait pas à coller Merlin sur la table. Le pauvre convulsait, criait comme un dément. Le Roi lui même regarda la scène. Gaius essaya en vain de lui faire boire un calment. Lancelot attacha alors le sorcier à la table, histoire que ne se secoue pas trop fort.

Arthur lui commençait seulement à penser. Mais pas à la bête. A Merlin. C'était un sorcier. Et depuis tout ce temps, son serviteur ne lui avait rien dit. Combien de fois alors lui avait-il sauver la vie ? Essayant de se débattre avec le voile noire qui l'empêchais de remonter vers sa conscience, il se mît à réfléchir. Le dénoncer ? Hors de question ! Lui en vouloir ? Peut être ! L'accepter ? Peut être. L'aimer ? Ça, il le faisait déjà. Et s'il avait usé de charmes d'amour sur lui ? Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Merlin faisait-il semblant d'être stupide ? Une couverture parfaite... Peut-être. Que penser ?

Puis, peu à peu, Arthur repris possession de ses sens. Le premier fut l'ouie. Il entendait son père, près de lui, puis plus loin, un mélange de voix confuses.

De son coté, Gaius essayait de faire baisser la température bien trop élevé de son apprenti. Ce dernier convulsait sur la table, bien qu'il y soit attaché. Les cordes commençaient à noircir et les deux chevaliers courraient pour apporter l'eau la plus froide possible, mais rien n'y faisait, sa température augmentait encore et encore. Le médecin savait qu'il était dans un était critique. Qu'il allait se consumer de l'intérieur mais il essaya quand même de le sauver. Même le Roi restait figé quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Merlin. Mais l'état d'Arthur était bien plus important pour lui.

Le sorcier suffoquait maintenant. Plus d'air dans les poumons, le feu partout dans son corps, mais quelque chose restait calé dans sa gorge, ce qui empêchait l'air d'entrer. Le pauvre garçon se démenait pour s'accrocher à la vie, alors qu'il brûlait.

Gaius était désespéré. Son apprenti mourrait. Peut être était-ce là son destin. Il avait encore une fois sauver Arthur. Et quand le prince se réveillera, il faudra lui expliquer que son valet personnel est mort pour lui, en le sauvant. Et s'en suivra alors une période de flottement pendant laquelle Gaius pleurera son presque fils avant de reprendre sa route.

Gwaine explosait littéralement. Lancelot l'emmena dehors pour qu'il se calme. Lui aussi perdait son meilleur ami. Le premier chevalier frappa dans le mur mais il ne se calma pas pour autant. Comment supporter de voir son Merlin, son seul vrai ami et bien plus encore, mourir à petit feu ( sans mauvais jeu de mot ) sur cette table. Il était d'ailleurs hors de question qu'il meurt. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Un cri perça alors le silence du couloir. Un cri à glacer le sang. Le cri d'un condamné sur le bûcher.

Arthur, qui commençait a reprendre ses esprits, perçut ce cri atroce. Et il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Et ce son lui perça et les oreilles, et le coeur. Parce que c'était son Merlin qui hurlait. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa. CE qu'il vit en l'espace d'une seconde effrondra le peu de raison qu'il avait. Son ami convulsait sur une table, attaché. Gwaine et Lancelot défoncèrent presque la porte pour le plaquer sur la table pendant que Gaius essayait de lui faire boire quelque chose. Peine perdue puisqu'il s'arrêta carrément de bouger. Et Arthur était juste pétrifié.

Gaius posa son oreille contre le torse brûlant du sorcier. Rien. Il frappa bien fort sur la poitrine avant de ré-écouter. Un très léger battement. Maintenant, il s'agissait de faire baisser la température.

- Lancelot, peux tu remplir la baignoire le plus vite possible ?

Le chevalier s'exécuta avec Gwaine sous les yeux choqués d'Arthur. La baignoire fut remplie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et il trancha les cordes pour que Gwaine prenne le pauvre Merlin, brûlant, et le dépose dans l'eau froide. Le garçon n'eut aucune réaction, aucune convulsion. Une fois dans l'eau, il fallait attendre.

Uther avait regardé la scène et ne remarqua pas que son fils s'était réveillé. Gaius le remarqua le premier et vint vérifier si tout allait bien.

Le prince allait parfaitement bien, sauf qu'il était mort d'inquietude pour son valet. Son père le confina dans ses appartements, seul. Il se permit alors de réfléchir. Que c'était-il passé ? La bête cauchemardesque, sa hache, l'odeur, les victimes, le feu partout, puis dans les yeux du sorcier, les flammes disparurent, le retour à l'envoyeur du jet de flammes... Nom d'un chien, il ne fait pas exprès d'être stupide ! Mais il était arrivé à Camelot, il avait donc souffrir tout ce temps pour que sa petite personne arrive jusqu'ici, aux bons soins de Gaius. Et maintenant, il baignait dans de l'eau glacée... Un bruit à la porte coupa ses réflexions. Le médecin justement.

- Gais, comment va-t-il ?

- Pas bien. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé.

Le prince expliqua alors et le médecin se décomposa au fil de l'histoire.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait brûler de l'intérieur... Et les dégâts du feu seront, j'en ai bien peur, irréversibles...

Silence. Le coeur d'Arthur déjà brisé, se brisa encore plus. Il en tomba assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Gaius procéda à ses examens avant de le laisser seul. Le prince se mit alors à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait dit à Merlin qu'il l'aimait et que ses sentiments soient réciproque. C'aurait été merveilleux, torride, fougueux... Mais maintenant, son ex futur amant risquait de ne jamais se réveiller...


	4. Chapter 4 : Réveil mouvementé

Et voilà le 4 :D Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review :D Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le noir, le néant. A perte de vue. Puis une lueur, un lac. Le décor se forme alors et Merlin sait où il est. A Avalon. Il est donc mort ? Il s'approche de la barque près du ponton. Niobé, le passeur, attend, debout dans l'embarcation. Il dirige ses orbites vides vers le jeune sorcier.<p>

- Te voilà enfin, Emrys. Je t'attendais.

- Je suis mort ?

- Presque. Mais si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu dois faire un choix.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est, ce choix ?

- Tu dois révéler ta nature au futur Roi d'Albion. Fais le et tu vivras pendant longtemps encore. Ne le fait pas et tu mourras maintenant.

- Si je dis à Arthur qui je suis, il risque de me tuer et j'aurais vécu quoi ? Dix minutes de plus ?

- Et dix minutes c'est déjà plus que rien du tout non ?

Le sorcier s'inclina.

- Je préfère vivre encore dix minutes que ne plus vivre du tout.

- Bien. Tu as fait le bon choix. Je te souhaite de vivre encore des années.

Déjà une semaine que Merlin git dans son lit, dans une sorte de coma. Arthur est lui aussi confiner dans ses appartements et Gaius ne sait plus quoi faire. Et la créature a refait surface il y a trois jours et déjà deux partouilles sont mortes et trois villages sont dévastés. Et elle se rapproche de Camelot. Camelot a besoin d'un sorcier, et ça, Uther le sait. Il est prêt à tout pour sauver sa cité. Même à faire une entorse à ses principes. Mais aucun sorcier n'est assez puissant pour vaincre cette chose. Et personne ne sait à quoi elle ressembla a part Arthur, qui ne veut pas en parler, et Merlin, qui est dans le coma. D'ici deux jours, la bête sera à Camelot. Arthur est prêt pour lui faire payer le coma de son sorcier. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas une seule chance de le vaincre. Mais au moins, avec un peu de chance, il le retrouvera à Avalon.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent trop vite et le sorcier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Gaius avait perdu espoir et même Gwen commençait à douter. La bête avait atteint la ville basse. Arthur et ses chevailers attendaient, prêt à recevoir le monstre. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux monstres. La fumée obscurcit le ciel du début d'après midi. Gaius regardait par la fenêtre l'avancée des bêtes. Il verrait la mort d'Arthur en direct.

Les deux monstres s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Arthur. Le plus grand prit la parole. Il avait une voix d'outre-tombe qui faisait trembler le sol.

- Alors, petit prince, où est ton sorcier ? Hein ? Où il est Emrys ? Oh, mais je sais, tu as appris qui il était et tu l'as exécuté, comme tous les autres ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bestiole des enfers.

- Bestiole des Enfers ? Passons, mais si tu crois que ton petit sorcier à le pouvoir de te sauver, laisse moi te dire qu'il ne le peut; Après tout, mes les dieux ne purent nous arrêter !

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes exactement ?

- Nous sommes les Hécatonchires, pauvre petit prince...

Sur ce, le premier cracha son feu vers le prince, qui roula sur lui-même pour esquiver. S'en suivit un mélange d''esquives et d'attaques jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit coincé par l'un des deux monstres. Le prince sut qu'il allait mourir, brûler, comme Merlin, ou manger... Ou peut être autrement. Au moment où la bête allait en finir, une voix se fit entendre, couvrant tout le bruit alentour. Tout se tut et le temps ralentit. Arthur voyait tout, la bête se figeait.

- Bougez vous, Arthur, si vous voulez vivre.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il était en vie, il avait stoppé le temps, il lui sauvait la vie, encore. Il obéit et se bougea. Le temps repris son cours normal et la bête frappa dans le vide.

- Je t'avais dit de partir, je t'ai laissé une chance de vivre en paix. Tu en décidé autrement. Tant pis pour toi.

Uther ne croyait pas ses yeux. Le serviteur de son fils, le fameux Emrys ? Mais à cet instant, le garçon n'avait plus rien du serviteur qu'on voyait tous les jours. Ses yeux dorés et son air légèrement cruel sur le visage le rendait effrayant. Et ce qu'il fit le fut encore plus. Jamais Uther n'avait vu pareille puissance dans un seul être.

- Et que compte tu faire, sorcier ? demanda le deuxième Hécatonchire

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance de rester en vie. Partez, à jamais.

- Non.

- Alors mourez.

D'un geste de la main, la foudre s'abattit une multitude de fois sur les deux monstres, la pluie les solidifa, un vrai déluge. Le ciel, aussi noir que la suie, déversait des torrents d'eau. Seul les yeux dorés d'Emrys luisait dans ce noir. Les Hécatonchires hurlèrent avant d'exploser en centaines de miliers de morceaux. Emrys avait regardé la scène, la tête haute. L'eau dégoulinait de son visage, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il respira et d'un nouveau geste de la main, les nuages silence tomba alors sur Camelot. Deux tas de cendres fumants s'envolèrent au vent.

- Gardes ! Qu'on se saisisse de lui ! cria Uther

Merlin se retourna et fixa une seconde le Roi avec ses yeux dorés avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur couleur naturelle.

Deux chevaliers durent retenir Arthur de se jeter sur son père pour l'étriper. Merlin venait de les sauver et maintenant il va le jeter au cachot ? Hors de question. Il fallait d'abord que le prince parle à son serviteur.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre arrive bientot :D<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque la :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Le jugement

Et du 5 ! :D Merci aux revieweuses et reviewers :D Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices aussi :)

* * *

><p>Dans les cachots, Merlin savait à quoi s'attendre. Il allait mourir. Sans même avoir pu aimer son Prince. Et d'un coté, le magicien espéra ne jamais en avoir le temps. Il était assis sur de la paille et attendait que le Roi le condamne. Il avait accompli son destin. Il avait sauver Arthur. Niobé avait raison. Merlin vécu deux heures de plus.<p>

Arthur était furieux. Son Serviteur venait de les sauver, tous. Uther avait demandé l'aide de sorciers et maintenant que les monstres étaient morts, le sorcier qui les avait aidé était en prison, sur le point d'être exécuté. Pour Arthur, il était hors de question que Merlin meurt. Oh que non. Pas avant qu'il ai pu profiter de son corps et de sa personne. Le prince alla aux cachots et ordonna aux gardes de se retirer. Merlin était couché sur sa paillasse et regardait le plafond. Il était si beau quand il était calme.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un puissant sorcier. Qui l'aurais cru ?

- Certainement pas vous, Prince.

- Je te l'accorde.

- J'ai bien essayé de vous le dire, vous savez. Combien de fois n'ai je pas dû vous mentir pour vous faire croire que vous aviez gagnez ? Je me suis même dénoncé quand le père de Guenièvre à été accusé mais évidement, personne ne m'a cru.

- Alors... Euh... Combien de fois te dois-je la vie ?

- euh, laissez moi réfléchir, le premier jour où j'étais à Camelot, quand je vous ai tirez de là, avec le chevalier Valiant, le dragon, le poison, c'était moi la lumière,... Euh...

- Ok ok, c'est bon j'ai compris.

- J'ai aussi échangé ma vie contre la votre quand vous vous êtes fait mordre par la bête glapissante...

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai échangé ma vie contre la votre.

Arthur le fixait maintenant. Son serviteur serait mort pour lui ? Serait-il possible que...

- Pourquoi ?

- La vérité ?

- Evidement !

- Après tout, qu'est ce que je risque, je suis déjà condamné. Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que vous êtes le prince. Votre destin est de réunir la terre d'Albion et je suis censé veiller sur vous. Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance face à la votre.

- N'importe quoi. Tu es tout aussi précieux que moi.

- Absolument pas, sire.

Ce petit mot, sire, creusait un mur entre eux. Arthur entra dans le cachot et s'assit juste à coté de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur si délicieuse. Le silence s'installa. Arthur s'exhortait à tout avouer mais il ne pouvais le faire. Parce que sinon, son coeur se briserait quand son sorcier mourrait. Sauf que le prince mourait d'envie d'embrasser son serviteur.

- Vous savez, jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je me souviens, Eldwin avait ensorcellé votre père avec ses insectes. Gaius me disait qu'il fallait que je fasse un choix. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le laisser mourir petit a petit mais j'ai tout risqué sans hésiter. J'ai utilisé la magie sur votre père.

- Merlin...merci d'avoir sauver Camelot. Encore.

Merlin ne dit mot. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

- Arthur, pour votre prochain serviteur, épargnez le un peu pendant les entrainements.

- Suis je trop violent ?

- Et bien, vous n'imaginez pas tous les soins que Gaius a du me prodiguez après vos séances. Croyez vous que je porte le foulard par plaisir, sire ?

Arthur et lui se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Le prince imaginait le corps couvert de bleu de son serviteur par sa faute. Sauf que cette image dégénéra bien vite. Les garçons se fixaient jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur cède à l'une de ses plus anciennes pulsions. Il captura les lèvres du sorcier entre les siennes. Ce n'était pas doux, ni tendre. Mais pressant, urgent et douloureux pour les deux camps. Et pire encore lorsque Merlin répondit à ce baiser, attisant le désir de son prince. Déjà, ils se caressaient. Ils n'avaient qu'une nuit. Mais c'étaient leur nuit. Arthur déshabilla son sorcier a la hâte, le désirant un peu plus a chaque seconde. Bientôt, tous deux furent nu, leurs corps collés l'un a l'autre. Et rien ni personne ne perçu les cris et les soupirs durant cette courte nuit ou les deux garçons oublièrent les barrières les séparant et laissèrent leur désir parler.

Au matin, Arthur se réveilla dans sa chambre. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, le suçon sur son torse montrait le contraire. Et cette nuit, il la ressentait dans tout son corps. Hors de question que son serviteur meurt aujourd'hui. Son père l'appela, lui et le sorcier. Et devant toute la cour, Merlin eut droit a un procès. Il se tenait droit et fier devant le Roi, aucune peur dans les yeux. Arthur fixa son regard azur.

- Merlin, tu as sauvé Camelot en usant de sorcellerie. C'est pourquoi je te bannis de la cité. Si un jour tu reviens, tu seras exécuté sans jugement.

- Père !

Merlin s'inclina avant de sortir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la ville basse. Le peuple était outré par l'attitude du roi. Mais Merlin passa le portail sans même un regard derrière lui.

Arthur avait le coeur brisé. Son père venait de bannir le seul être qui lui avait sauvé la vie et la lui rendait plus belle chaque jour. A jamais le prince aura une dette envers son serviteur. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regarda son amant quitter la ville. Jamais il ne vit revit ses yeux. Et il en avait mal. Il se jeta sur son lit et se permit de céder. Jamais plus il ne profitera du corps du sorcier. Et tout ça a cause de son père. Une rage sans fin le prit. Son père venait de ruiner son bonheur a cause de sa haine stupide pour la,magie. Il allait sortir quand un souvenir le prit par surprise. Il allait tuer son père mais Merlin l'en empêcha. Il s'était lui même condamné. Il reposa son épée,,tout rage disparue. Juste une immense tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora chaque instant avec son serviteur.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas ! Pitié !<p>

Non plus sérieusement, nous sommes presque à la moitié :)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D Vous êtes formidables


	6. Chapter 6 : L'exil

Et voici le 6, la moitié de l'histoire :D ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ^_^

* * *

><p>Merlin s'était établi dans les bois, aux alentours du château. Il regarda les étoiles mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il finit par se lever et reprendre sa marche. Il repassa par les villages dévastés par les monstres. Le soleil se leva quand il arriva dans son village. Il ne salua pas sa mère, il continua tout droit pour quitter le royaume de Camelot.<p>

Quand Arthur s'éveilla, il trouva son plateau repas sur sa table, et Guenièvre près de la fenêtre. Il se leva difficilement, blessé jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il alla jusqu'à sa meilleure amie.

- Croyez-vous qu'il va bien ?

- J'en suis sur, Guenièvre. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas loin.

Il se cola à elle et la consola. Guenièvre pleurait. Et quand Guenièvre pleure, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Arthur serra les dents mais ne put empêcher un larme de glisser sur sa joue. Il avait mal. Très mal. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Il regarda par la fenêtre lui aussi. Les chevaliers s'étaient réunis dans la cour autour de Gauvain.

Ce dernier ne pouvait contenir sa colère. Il hurlait, criait, gesticulait dans tous les sens. Lui aussi aimait Merlin. Mais pas comme Arthur. Pour Gauvain, Merlin était son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Pareil pour Lancelot. Gwaine avait bien accepté le fait que Merlin soit un sorcier, mais il prenait bien plus mal son exil.

Arthur s'habilla seul et descendit rejoindre ses chevaliers. Gwaine se calma un peu en voyant la mine défaite de son prince.

L'héritier ne fit aucun discours. Il se contenta de frapper sur le mannequin de combat pour évacuer sa rage.

Merlin arrivait enfin aux frontières de Camelot. Il hésita un instant mais ne regarda pas en arrière. Il avait trop mal pour le faire. Il arriva dans un petit village presque désert et entra dans l'auberge. Il reconnut de suit l'aubergiste, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Mon dieu Merlin ! Ca fait une éternité que je ne t'avais vu !

- Toi aussi ! Oh la la la je me demande si ça ne fait pas une dizaine d'années. Bah, j'ai u n petit service à te demander.

- Vas-y.

- Pourrais-tu me loger cette nuit ?

- Aucun soucis mon ami ! Reste autant que tu le veux même ! Tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils !

- Merci Aldan.

L'auberiste lui donna une clé et lui indiqua le dernier étage. Merlin monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa son bagage sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait mal au coeur. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Uther. Après tout, le Roi avait fait ce qu'il croyait juste, et grand bien lui fasse d'ailleurs. Il avait accompli son destin. Bien qu'il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Il descendit aidé Aldan, qui était un ancien d'Healdor, donc il savait pour la magie. L'homme le plaça à la vaisselle. Merlin n'exerça nullement sa magie. Il préférait utiliser ses mains, faire comme une personne normale. Toute la nuit, il lava des plats sales pour ne pas penser à Camelot, à Arthur. Il ne pensait qu'à faire des gestes circulaires avec un linge, rendre propre ce qui était sale.

Arthur n'avait même plus la force de se lever. A quoi bon ? IL ne serait pas là pour le secouer et le sortir de sa nuit, pour le remettre à sa place, pour lui tenir tête, pour l'avertir qu'il fait une bêtise... Pour faire ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. Comment pouvait-il faire sans son valet ? Sans son sorcier ? Son amant ? A quoi bon ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans ses draps trempés de larmes. Rah! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit qui il est ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son père haïsse la magie ? Il subit une nouvelle vague de douleur directement venue de son coeur. Elle se répandit dans tout son corps, comme un poison, le faisant se rétracter en position foetus. Il entendit des coups à sa porte, mais il ne répondit, trop plongé dans sa douleur personnelle, son enfer fait sur mesure. Il entendit à nouveaux des coups. Sur que ce n'était pas lui. Il serait entré sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il continua son mutisme. Qu'on le laisse en paix !

Gauvain s'inquiétait. Non pas pour Merlin, il allait sûrement bien, mais plutôt pour son prince. Deux longues qu'il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, qu'il mangeait à peine. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Sir Leon avait prit sa place mais il était lui aussi inquiet. Nous l'étions tous. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Arthur se détruisait en restant comme ça. Il se rendit sur le terrain d'entrainement et retrouva tous les chevaliers.

- Ca ne peut plus durer ! dit-il. Arthur ne sort plus, le Roi est complètement fermé à son peuple, la ville dépérit !

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Lancelot

- Tu sais très bien ce à quoi je pense.

- Non ! Il risquerait de mourir ! Et là, ce sera vraiment la fin. Pour les deux !

- Alors, c'est le Prince qui doit aller à lui.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible non plus.

Les autres les écoutaient penser à voix haute. Il fallait quand même bien faire quelque chose !

- Rien ne nous interdit à nous, d'aller le voir, dis Gauvain. Je sais où il est, tu viens ?

Lancelot aquiesca et Sir Leon leur donna deux jours de congé. Directement ils allèrent à l'écurie. Les deux chevaliers partirent au grand galop avec une seule idée. Lui parler.

* * *

><p>Et nous passons dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire :) Enfin ! Vous devez vous dire. ET oui, enfin :)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, vous êtes merveilleux


	7. Chapter 7 : Visite astrale

Et de 7 :D Motivé pour lire ? Merci pour les reviews :D

* * *

><p>Merlin servait Aldan depuis deux semaines et jamais il ne parlait beaucoup. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, point. En échange, personne ne lui demandait quoi que ce soit. Il était le plus souvent en salle, a donner chaque commande à la bonne personne. Toute maladresse envolée. Cette taverne, elle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Un exemple ? Une soirée de débauche avec Gwaine. Il enfouit ce souvenir profondément dans sa tête et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne souriait plus, certes, il avait mal au coeur, certes, mais il allait bien. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, il servait les clients du soir quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, d'une manière qu'il reconnut de suite. Seul une seule personne pouvait faire autant de bruit en entrant dans un taverne. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en découvrant Gauvain et Lancelot dans l'entrée. Il servit le sderniers clients avant de sortir précipitamment par la porte arrière. Il s'avança vers un pommier. Celui là même ou Gwaine avait recraché une partie de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir là. Très vite, il fut rejoins par les deux chevaliers.<p>

- Je savais que je trouverais ici, lacha Gauvain.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Quel accueil... commenta Lancelot.

- Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Je vois que vous allez bien, donc je ne vous demande pas comment ça va. Donc, j'en viens directement à ma question précédente, que voulez vous ?

- Camelot s'écroule, dit Gwaine.

- C'est à dire?

- Uther ne fait même plus attention à son peuple, les habitants vont bientôt s'entre tuer, et...

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'Arthur ne sort plus de sa chambre, continua Lancelot

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Lance ? Bien sûr je voudrais pouvoir rentrer à Camelot, mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais si tu utilises la magie ? demanda Gwaine

- Je serai de suite mit à mort. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Les deux chevaliers soupirèrent. Le sorcier avait raison. Ils étaient tous trois impuissant face à la situation. Gauvain prit quand même son ami, son frère de guerre, dans ses bras. Il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup. Lancelot fit pareil. Les deux cavaliers repartirent quelques instants plus tard, plus défait qu'à l'allée.

Quand Merlin rentra dans l'auberge, il était totalement perturbé. Non pas par le fait que ses deux l'ai retrouvé, mais plutôt par ce que lui avaient dit les chevaliers. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, pour trouver une solution. Aldan remarqua son trouble et le prit a part.

- Merlin ? Qu'as tu ?

- Je viens d'apprendre qu'un ami très cher est dans état grave. Par ma faute. Mais je ne peux pas aller le voir, sous peine de me faire tuer, puisque j'ai été banni de Camelot, et qu'il est à Camelot.

- Mais dis moi, tu es un grand sorcier, non ? Ton corps ne peux pas y aller, mais rien n'empêche ton esprit d'y être... Parce qu'après tout, que peut on faire contre un esprit ?

- Si je te suis bien, tu me conseille de faire une projection astrale ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Bien, vas-y, je finirai.

Le sorcier monta quatre à quatre les marches vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit son livre de magie et lu chaque page, à la recherche de ce qu'il lui fallait.

Arthur se réveilla encore une fois en sueur. Il était dans sa chambre, dans le noir, la nuit était calme dehors. Les deux monstres étaient morts. Mon dieu qu'il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Parce que ça voulait dire que Merlin serait avec lui. Mais non, les deux monstres n'étaient plus, et son valet non plus. Il retomba, la tête sur son oreiller, emplis d'une vague de désespoir. Quand allait-il arrêter de pleurer ? Il se rendormit dans cet état. Au matin, une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite le sortit brutalement de sa léthargie.

- Debout sire ! Aujourd'hui est une belle journée ensoleillée !

- Merlin ?

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D

Pas en chair et en os malheureusement, mais oui !

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son valet ouvrait les tentures sans les toucher, il flottait à quelques millimètres du sol, et était quelque peu translucide mais il était là, souriant comme jamais, de bonne humeur. Le prince secoua la tête encore une fois.

Euh...

Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, ne vous en faite pas. Juste une projection astrale. Longues explications farfelues. Vous savez, vous devriez manger, sinon vous ne pourrez plus supporter votre armure.

Comment tu...

Sais ? Enfin, Arthur, on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas !

Menteur. Même en esprit je sais quand tu mens.

Vos chevaliers m'ont retrouvé pour m'avertir. Ils sont inquiet pour vous. Vous savez, Camelot s'éffondre.

Pardon ?

Deux semaines que la justice n'est plus rendue, que les brigands pillent sans se faire arrêter...

Mon dieu...

Ne vous en faite pas. Vous allez remettre de l'ordre dès maintenant. Au faite, un bon bain ne serait pas de trop ainsi qu'un bon déjeuné.

Je peux te...

Toucher ? Vous passeriez à travers moi, ce qui serait assez fâcheux.

Ah ouais ?

Arthur... Non !

Trop tard, déjà le Prince avait traverser le corps de son valet. Il éclata de rire quand Merlin se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Merlin emplit une baignoire d'eau à bonne température et laissa Arthur se glisser dans l'eau. Le sorcier admira son prince quelques secondes avant de faire son sourire qui indique qu'il va faire quelque chose de mal.

Merlin... Ose seulement et je...

Ferez quoi ? Je suis un esprit.

Il sourit de plus belle et glaça l'eau pour qu'elle forme un glaçon compacte autour de son Prince. Arthur cria et Merlin hurla de rire. Heureusement qu'il insonorisé la pièce avant.

Maintenant, vous allez manger. Vous êtes aussi maigre qu'un poteau.

La nourriture flotta dans l'air et Arthur fut forcé à manger pour sa prison glaciale fondent. Merlin le gava avant de re transformer la glace en eau chaude. Arthur sourit de contentement avant de pousser un faible sourire.

Je vous préfère comme ça. C'est nettement mieux. Bon, finit la sieste, vous avez assez paressez pendant deux semaines.

L'eau disparut et Arthur grogna de mécontentement. Merlin vit voleter dans la pièce des vêtements propres que son Prince enfila. Le sorcier put admirer le corps de son maitre quelques instants avant que celui ci ne finissent de s'habiller.

Et bien voilà, c'est nettement mieux comme ça. Mon travail est accomplit.

Quoi ? Ca veut dire que tu vas t'en aller ? Disparaitre ?

Et bien, oui.

NON ! Je ne veux pas !

Arthur... Je reviendrai vous voir, je le jure. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Votre peuple a besoin de vous ! Ne l'abandonnez jamais ! Je serai toujours là, en quelque sorte.

Mais... Je t'attendrai.

Je n'en oute pas, sire. Allez-y vous êtes attendu ! Au fait, si jamais je vous revois dans cet état, je vous transformerai en crapaud pendant un long moment.

Bien compris !

Arthur sortit de sa chambre et regarda une dernière fois son valet qui disparut dans l'air. Il avait mal au coeur, mais il était content. Il allait bien.

Il arriva au champs d'entrainement et ses chevaliers lui firent un accueil chaleureux. 'Je renviendrai' Ca, Arthur y comptait bien.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le début des ennuis

Courage, c'est bientôt la fin :D Merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

><p>Voilà presque une année maintenant que Merlin vivait chez Aldan, qu'il rendait visite une fois par semaine à Arthur. Un an qu'il veillait aussi sur son Prince quand il partait en mission. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient revu en vrai. Le sorcier, une semaine par mois, rendait visite au dragon, où il apprenait la magie. Le fils d'Aldan, Firus, lui apprenait l'art de l'épée. Merlin avaitpas mal changé physiquement. Plus musclé, plus résistant, mais aussi beaucoup moins expressif. Arthur aussi changeait. Il devenait peu à peu le Roi dont Albion avait besoin. Uther regnait toujours aussi impersonnellement sur Camelot, Arthur s'occupait de la Justice à présent. Et aujourd'hui, Merlin quittait Aldan pour de bon. Le dragon lui avait transmit tout son savoir et le sorcier devait à présent faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt à pied pour se rendre à la Terre des Périls, qui, peu à peu, reprenait un aspect vivable. Morgane et Morgause ne devaient pas être loin de Camelot, à comploter contre le Roi.<p>

Arthur devait, aujourd'hui, se rendre tout au Nord de Camelot, pour chasser une bête monstrueuse dont on ignorait le nom. A un an jour pour jour de la dernière fois ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. C'est ainsi qu'il partit avec Gauvain et Perceval. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sans trop savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Gwaine était impatient. Il allait voir son frère de combat. Arthur aussi était heureux, et le dernier chevalier aussi. Au bout d'une journée de cheval, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge en question. Les trois chevaliers enlevèrent toutes traces de Camelot sur eux et après une bonne respiration, entrèrent dans la taverne. Ils se posèrent sur une table, au fond de la pièce et attendirent. Le patron, ayant reconnu Gwaine, arriva, une mine gênée.

-Si vous cherchez Merlin, vous le ratez de peu. Il est partit ce matin.

Arthur serra les poings et soupira. Gauvain baissa la tête et Perceval poussa un long soupir. Aldan servit les trois arrivants avant de se remettre derrière son comptoir.

- Il savait que nous viendrions, dit Perceval

- Mais pourquoi être parti alors ? demanda le Prince

- Peut être n'avait-il pas envie de nous voir. Repondit Gwaine.

Les trois hommes burent en silence avant de regarder laporte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Deux hommes, sanguinolant, entrèrent. Aldan les fit asseoir et Arthur écouta leur histoire.

- Une bête... Enorme...

- Elle venait du ciel... Mon dieu, un lion volant ! Voilà ce que s'était !

- Un lion avec un dragon. Il nous as tous attaqués en silence. Il a décimé tout le village.

Arthur soupira, une légère frayeur parcourant son dos. Aldan se posa à leur table, quelques instants plus tard.

- J'ai un truc pour Arthur.

- Le prince tendit la main. Il recut une enveloppe et Aldan se leva. Les trois hommes sortirent et Arthur lut la lettre.

" Arthur.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois, mais je en reviendrai plus te voir. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne le peux plus. Je ne le supporte plus. Ne plus pouvoir te toucher, ou simplement m'occuper correctement de toi... Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette missive. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je en suis pas partit chasser la bête. Mais je tenais une dernière fois à t'aider. Ce que tu vas combattre s'appelle un Manticore. C'est un Lion avec un corps de dragon. Il ne crache pas de feu, mais prend garde à sa queue et ses épines venimeuses qu'il projette. Une seule piqûre et c'est la mort dans les deux jours qui suivent. Je me doute que tu sera, comme d'habitude, négligeant envers ta propre sécurité, mais je tenais à te le dire. Pour tuer cette bête, plante lui ton épée entre les deux pattes avant. C'est là que se trouve son corps. Ses griffes sont aussi tranchantes que ton épée mais son sang guérit toutes les blessures. N'hésite donc pas à en recueillir, ne serait ce qu'un peu pour toi ou pour Gaius. Ca pourrait aussi servir à ton père, pour sa blessure à l'épaule.

Prend garde à toi, Arthur. Et n'oublie pas, les Manticores vivent par trois ou quatre. Tue en un et fait attention à la vengeance des autres. Tu peux utiliser ses écailles comme armure si jamais tu décide de trouver leur nid. C'est même vivement conseillé.

Je te souhaite bonne chance, Arthur.

Merlin. "

Le prince lu et relut encore cette lettre avant d'expliquer ce contre quoi ils allaient se battre à ses compagnons. Ils dormirent près de leurs chevaux.

Au matin, ils mangèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en chasse. Ils trouvèrent la bête dans les ruines d'un village de Mercia. Arthur se souvint des recommandations de son ex valet et donna ses ordres.

- Visez entre les pattes de devant. Faites gaffe aux griffes et aux épines. Une piqûre et c'est la mort. Quand elle sera morte, récupérez autant de sang que vous pourrez. Pour Camelot !

- POUR CAMELOT !

Les trois chevaliers se lancèrent à l'attaque sur la bête. Gauvain trancha les ailes du monstre quand il fonça sur lui. Ils évitèrent les épines et tuèrent la bête après une demi heure de lutte acharnée. Arthur soigna ses deux chevaliers avec le sang du monstre et ils en prirent le plus qu'ils purent avant de mettre le feu au monstre et de s'en aller, le coeur lourd pour le Prince. Ils rentrèrent à Camelot le jour suivant, Arthur donna son butin de sang à Gaius, lui expliquant ce que c'était. Jamais il n'avait vu le médecin aussi ravi. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, une vague de désespoir le reprenant comme avant. Il se reprit vite en se souvenant de son sort si jamais il se laissait aller. Il se changea pour faire son contre rendu au Roi. Sauf que, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que, d'ici à peine quelques heures, Camelot serrait assiégée par trois Manticores en colères, deux sorcières assoiffées de vengeance et que la Mort ne viendrait prendre personne pendant un long moment.

* * *

><p>Et je continue dans mes histoires bizarres...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, vous êtes géniaux :D


	9. Chapter 9 : L'armée des morts

Et de 9 :D Courage ! Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Merlin venait à peine d'arriver au pont que le petit être sympathique apparu, soucieux à l'extrême.<p>

- Que fais-tu ici, Magie ?

- Je souhaite traverser.

- Non. Fait demi tour, pauvre fou. Une malédiction vient de s'abattre sur Camelot, tu dois intervenir.

- Mais je ne peux retourner à Camelot sans y mourir !

- Pas si la Mort n'est plus là.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu verras quand tu y sera. Mais dépêche toi, Magie. Tiens, je te présente Epona, la déesse des chevaux. Elle te mènera à Camelot. Au fait, tu vas avoir besoin de renfort. Je te conseille de faire appel à tes amis à ailes...

- Merci.

Merlin monta sur la jument grise et partit au grand galop vers Camelot, mais avant, il fallait faire un petit détour vraiment très important.

Arthur racontait sa mission quand Gaius déboula dans la salle du trône, paniqué. Le Roi le fit asseoir et Gaius expliqua la situation.

- Plus personne ne meurt... Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Cet homme à la tête retourné tout à fait mais il vit toujours.

- Un miracle, voilà tout, répondit le Roi

- S'il était le seul, j'aurais été d'accord, mais il y a eu cette femme écrasée par une charrette, cet enfant qui a avalé du poison, même les animaux ne meurent plus ! Nous avons décapité une génisse. Elle vit encore !

- Mais qu'es ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Uther

- Que nous sommes devenus immortels, répondit Arthur.

A peine avait-il dit ça que des cris inhumains se firent entendre. Arthur poussa son père et Gaius pour éviter l'épine empoisonnée du Manticore. Elle se planta à deux centimètre de lui. Il souffla un coup avant de se relever et courir donner l'alerte. Il enfila son armure et rejoignit ses soldats dans une salle. Ils firent rentrer les villageois dans les cachots et les pièces sans fenêtres. Ils séparèrent les malades de ceux qui ne l'était pas, ceux qui aurai du mourir dans un autre endroit. La plupart des villageois se réfugièrent là où était enchaîné le grand Dragon. Même les chevaliers ne sortirent pas et restèrent enfermés. Le ciel leur tombaient sur la tête. Les Manticores investirent la cour intérieur et se mirent à tourner en rond en attendant les chevaliers. Et c'est là que Morgane et Morgause passèrent à l'action une nouvelle fois. Elles levèrent les morts de leurs tombeaux et surtout, elles créèrent une armée d'âmes de magiciens et sorciers, prêt à la vengeance. Elles n'entrèrent cependant pas dans Camelot, préférant attendre que leurs Manticores fassent leur travail et que la peste et le choléra s'installe dans la ville. Les deux sorcières jubilaient.

Merlin et Epona filaient à travers bois. Il trouva LE rocher et descella son arme. Ensuite, il se posa quelques instants devant le lac d'Avalon et regarda Niobé, le gardien.

- Dis moi, Emrys, l'arme que tu tiens est pour Arthur n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu vas avoir besoin de l'armure en Mithril et surtout, d'une armée de guerrier. Les fantômes d'Avalon attendent cet instant depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Emrys, aujourd'hui va se jouer le destin d'Albion. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu prenne ceci. Elle n'est aussi efficace qu'Excalibur, mais elle a les même propriétés. Bonne chance Emrys.

- Merci Niobé.

Merlin prit et l'armure et l'épée, d'une lame noire aux reflets rouge. Il la nomma SoulEdge 'Danger de l'âme' .

- Attend Merlin !

- Freyja ?

- Prend ceci avec toi. Ce sont des écailles de dragons et de manticore. Et ceci te sera utile.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc !

- Il tirera pour toi. Que la victoire t'accompagne.

- Merci.

Il enfila l'armure et revêtu une cape grise. Il regarda le lac et des dizaines de centaines d'Ombres en sortirent. Tous des soldats. Il regarda les fantômes d'Avalon, les meilleurs guerriers que la Terre ait connu à ce jour. Il partit au grand galop après un dernier regard et son armée le suivit au pas.

Arthur et ses chevaliers se risquèrent à sortir pour rentrer de suite, des épines dans les boucliers. Ils étaient coincés, pour de bon dans le château. Uther arriva près de son fils.

- C'est à cet instant que vous vous demandez s'il ne faudrait pas l'aide de la Magie pour nous sortir de cette situation, je me trompe ?

- Non, mon fils tu as raison. Le plus grands et redoutés de tous les sorciers vivait avec toi, te protégeait et je l'ai chassé. Et maintenant, nous avons des demi dragons dans la cour intérieur, les morts ne peuvent plus mourir et nous aurons bientot la peste et le choléra.

- Père, il y a une armée de mort vivants dehors. Elle est dirigée par Morgane et Morgause.

- Je sais, mon fils. Si tout ceci nous arrive, c'est de ma faute. Si Merlin était toujours ici, nous n'en serions pas là.

Arthur soupira et son coeur se fendit quand il vit son père pleurer. Ils allaient mourir. Leur seul espoir était quelque part on ne sait où, certainement dans les bras d'un homme où d'une femme, à prendre du bon temps alors qu'eux, ils barricadaient toutes les entrées et les sorties possibles. Les fenêtres aussi. Les monstres dehors frappaient les portes et les fenêtres avec leurs queues épineuses. Des animaux apeurés, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

* * *

><p>:S presque la fin,encore un peu de courage !<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Besoin d'un sorcier

:D Merci Merci Merci Merci !

* * *

><p>Merlin vit le château et surtout, il vit l'armée de mort vivants au pied de la ville. Il reconnut de suite Morgause et sa soeur. Une rage le prit mais il prit le contrôle de sa magie; La magie la plus ancestrale. Celle des éléments. Son armée à lui se stoppa et le sorcier, de là où il était, fit appel à tous les êtres volants qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il fit appel à la nature. Les bois se mirent en activité. Ses rangs s'emplirent d'ours, de sangliers, de bêtes magiques cachées. La bête glapissante même se posa à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers ses troupes et parla dans la langue universelle de la nature.<p>

- Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour chacun de nous. Le destin d'Albion est entre nos mains. Vous avez déjà tous vécu, des Rois et leurs armées, la nature. Ceux d'en face se battent pour la vengeance et nous, pour quoi nous battons nous ? Pour notre terre, notre survie ! Ils sont peut être sorciers, ennemis de Camelot, mais nous, nous sommes l'espoir de centaines d'habitants innocents, nous sommes l'espoir d'un roi, d'un prince, d'une population ! Pour Albion, aujourd'hui et dans le futur, nous devons gagner !

Un cri général lui répondit. Il leva haut SoulEdge. Leur cri de guerre se propagea jusqu'à l'intérieur des murs de la cité. Merlin fonça droit sur l'armée morte d'en face, l'arc bandé. Ses flèches firent mouchent. Les morts, même morts, ne purent rien contre la rage de leurs adversaires. Les deux soeurs ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le valet de chambre du prince mènent une attaque contre eux. Les rangs des deux cotés combattaient avec rage. Mais la mort ne vint pas les cueillir.

Arthur perçut un cri de guerre qui lui redonna du courage. L'espoir lui revint. Il entraina avec lui ses chevaliers vers la plus haute tour et ils regardèrent. Deux masses translucides se tapaient dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que dans l'un de camps, il y avait même des animaux qui se battaient. La forêt bougeait, remarqua-t-il. Il vit une raie de lumière fuser vers la forêt et même les arbres se mouvèrent. Les manticores s'élevèrent dans les airs et s'attaquèrent à l'armée de Morgane. Que diable se passait-il ? L'armée des deux soeurs entrèrent dans la ville basse alors que l'autre masse les repoussaient.

Arthur descendit rapporter ses observations au Roi et lui et ses chevaliers furent envoyés de l'intérieur pour repoussez l'ennemi.

Merlin senti le mouvement dans la cité. Il se retourna vers l'un des Rois morts et lui donna le commandement avant de galoper vers l'une des entrées souterraines du château. Il trancha nombre incalculable de spectres et de morts vivants avant d'atteindre l'une des grilles. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était bloquée. Il l'ouvrit après deux minutes d'essais et y entra avec son cheval, l'entrée étant les égouts. Il referma derrière lui et il forma sa lumière. Il arriva à remonter jusque sous la ville basse en allant au pas. Ses yeux avaient virés à l'or et il visualisa la situation. Il vit Arthur se battre contre les zombies, sans arriver à les tuer. Chaque fois, même décapités, ils se relevaient. La plupart étaient des sorciers. Merlin revint sur ses pas et remonta un chemin qui le mena assez loin de là où se trouvait le prince. Sous sa cape, la capuche relevée sur sa tête, il galopa à travers la ville basse.

Arthur avait beau trancher encore et encore le même homme, jamais il ne voulait mourir. Il commençait à fatiguer, alors que les morts, non. Il entendit alors le bruit de sabots contre la pierre. Il regarda au delà son ennemi mais ne vit rien. Il perçut le bruit que fait une épée lorsqu'elle tranche un corps. Il continua de s'acharner sur son adversaire mais il faiblissait. D'un coup, l'homme se mit à parler et ses yeux se teintèrent d'or. Les sabots du cheval se rapprochèrent et une voix, qu'Arthur reconnut de suite, répondit à l'adversaire. La lumière fusa entre le prince et le sorcier mort. L'attaque de ce dernier se retourna contre lui et il explosa dans un gerbe d'étincelles. Le cheval apparut sur la gauche, à quelques mètres du Prince. Une épée foncée sortit de l'homme encapuchonnée et dès qu'elle toucha l'un des sorciers, il explosait en gerbe de flammes. Il arriva vers le prince, assez vite, et tendit a main. Arthur la prit et il monta en marche sur le cheval, qui fit demi tour. L'homme stoppa et regarda en face de lui. Les ennemis bloquaient contre un mur invisibles. Les chevaliers baissèrent les armes et regardèrent vers le ciel. Une série de rugissements puissants et terrifiants. Les ombres de grands oiseaux se dessinèrent sur le sol et Arthur regarda vers le ciel à son tour. Le grand dragon apparut, suivit d'autres, plus petits, des vouivres, d'autres manticores, des oiseaux en feu aussi. Le dragon souffla et son feu réduit en cendres les morts vivants. L'homme fit demi tour et remonta rapidement au galop vers le chateau, suivit des autres chevaliers qui courraient. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Le cheval ralentit et se stoppa près de la fontaine. Uther apparut, ainsi que Gaius et Guenièvre. Arthur descendit du cheval et l'homme en fit de même.

Le prince se tourna vers le cavalier et vit des yeux dorés s'éteindre pour se teindre en bleu. Son coeur fit un bond quand la capuche s'abaissa et que le visage de Merlin apparut. Uther eut un hoquet de surprise et Gaius fit un sourire éclatant.

- On m'a dit que Camelot avait besoin d'un sorcier, lacha-t-il.

- Merlin ! ria Gaius en serrant son apprenti dans ses bras.

- Gaius...! Je te présente Epona. Epona, Gaius.

Le cheval et le médecin se saluèrent respectivement avant que le sorcier ne sorte de sa selle un équipement rutilant et brillant.

- Avec les compliments d'Avalon, dit-il en tendant l'armure et l'épée à Arthur.

- Avalon ?

- Longue histoire...

- Et explications farfelues, compléta le Prince.

- C'est exact. Heureux que tu t'en souviennes, Arthur, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Gwaine, remit de ses émotions, soulèvent le sorcier du sol et le serre dans ses bras. Lancelot fit pareil ainsi que Guenièvre. Uther et Gaius se retirèrent ainsi que les chevaliers, laissant le sorcier et le prince seuls.

- Tu es revenu...

- Bien sûr ! J'allais quand même pas regarder Camelot se faire détruire sans réagir !

- Mais tu étais parti quand nous sommes arrivés chez Aldan...

- Je sais. Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas censé vous revoir avant ma mort. Mais bon, le destin est maléable. En parlant de maléable, vous devriez vous changer, parce que, comme vous êtes là, vous mourez en moins d'une heure.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que cette armure me sauvera la vie plus que l'autre ?

- Vous êtes vexant, Arthur. C'est du Mithril ! Plus résistant que les écailles de dragons, que je porte accessoirement. Quant à l'épée, elle a été forgée par le père de Guenièvre et dans le souffle du dernier des dragons. Elle tue tous ce qui ne peux pas mourir ainsi que tous ce qui le peux.

- Je vois. Tu m'aides ?

- Ici ? Dehors ?

- Non, à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans le chateau et ils allèrent à la chambre d'Arthur. Merlin s'affaira en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Il retira la cotte de maille en fer, la chemise trouée bleue. Arthur avait quelques bleus sur le corps mais aucune blessures graves. Il lui enfila une chemise rouge sang, sur laquelle il posa la cotte en mithril, d'une couleur blanche brillante. Ensuite, il posa chaque partie de la nouvelle armure avec le plus grand soin. Il laissa Arthur observer sa nouvelle épée. Il était en émerveillement devant sa finesse. Pour finir, Merlin noua la cape avec les armoiries de la maison Pendragon.

- Voilà, c'est nettement plus présentable.

- Mais nettement plus salissant et tellement léger. Tu es sur que c'est solide ?

Pour toute réponse, Merlin prit l'ancienne épée d'Arthur et le frappa de toute ses forces au ventre. La lame se brisa et Arthur sursauta.

- Mais t'es malade ? Tu m'as attaqué !

- Mais non ! Vous voyez, vous risquez rien tant qu'ils n'ont pas d'épée comme la votre, parce que je sais pas si le mithril résistera.

Arthur fit une grimace et Merlin lui fit un sourire. Le silence gagna la pièce. Arthur prit possession des lèvres de son sorcier, comme il le désirai de puis longtemps. Merlin répondit mais il du stopper ce baiser pour la simple bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus d'air. Il laissa la main du prince sur sa joue et fixa les yeux bleu du blond.

- Tu m'as manqué, Merlin.

- Vous aussi. Nous devrions retourner près des autres, la bataille n'est pas encore finie, mon prince.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelle Mon Prince...

Le sorcier sourit avant de s'arracher à l'étreinte du blond. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Merlin ouvrit son manteau, de manière à montrer son corps. Son épée le long de sa cuisse droite, L'arc et le carquois contre l'autre cuisse, son armure noire brillante. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, il y eut un grand silence. Uther se leva et se posta en face de Merlin.

Arthur retint sa respiration, une main sur la pommeau de son épée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le 10 :D Curage plus que deux :D<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)


	11. Chapter 11 : Sacrifices

Et voilà l'avant dernier :/ Merci à vous pour vos reviews :D

* * *

><p>Gwaine et Lancelot eurent le même réaction qu'Arthur tandis que Merlin paraissait calme. En fait, il l'était. Le Roi inclina la tête et Merlin fit de même. Arthur était estomaqué. Tous l'étaient.<p>

- Pourras-tu me pardonner ? demanda le Roi

- Jamais je ne vous en ai voulu, majesté. Vous avez toujours agis sur ce que vous croyez juste. Et aujourd'hui, se joue le destin d'Albion. Je suis désolé de fausser compagnie si vite, mais j'ai une armée qui se bat pour sa terre.

- Quoi ? Tu commandes la Terre ? demanda Arthur

- Bien sûr ! Mais on ne va pas commencer à parler de ce que je sais fai...

Un rugissement puissant le coupa et le sorcier tourna la tête vers ce qui était des fenêtres. Son expression se métamorphosa. Ses yeux devinrent or, un masque se posa sur ses traits et sa main se posa sur son épée. Il cligna quelques fois des paupières avant de faire demi tour en courant, suivit des tous les chevaliers, Arthur en tête. Epona se tenait à l'écart et le grand dragon des sous sols se posa dans la cour intérieur et Merlin monta dessus souplement. Il se tourna vers Arthur et les autres.

- Je sais comment faire revenir la Mort. Défendez la ville basse et si possible, restez un maximum derrière le mur. Au fait, quand la mort reviendra, tous ceux qui sont censés être mort mourront. Gauvain ! attrape et cul sec ! On me la fait pas, désolé.

Arthur ne sut quoi dire à la vue de son amant sur le dos d'un dragon, qui s'envola vers le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Il se reprit une minute plus tard. Gauvain tira une tête dégoûtée quand il avala un liquide doré qu'Arthur reconnut comme étant du sang de Manticore. Le prince donna ses ordres.

- On blesse le plus possible, aucune pitié et surtout, on reste en vie !

Tous foncèrent vers la ville basse. Plusieurs archers arrivèrent et armèrent les chevaliers d'arcs. Ils vidèrent leur carquois en peu de temps. Quand plus une seule flèche ne fut disponible, la bataille au corps à corps débuta. La nouvelle armure d'Arthur lui permettait plus de souplesse et de rapidité. Il pria pour que son sorcier se dépêche de ramener la Mort.

Uther suivit à cheval le grand dragon. Il arriva pas très loin de Camelot, dans un caverne. Il y avait Morgane, Morgause et Merlin. Uther écouta.

- Petit sorcier, tu crois pouvoir nous vaincre ? demanda Morgause

- Je le sais.

Il claqua des doigts et Morgause hurla. Les yeux du magicien crépitait. Il reclaqua des doigts et Morgause arrêta d'hurler.

- Tu vois, quand on s'en prend à Camelot, on s'en prend à moi. Je ne suis plus gentil, sorcière. Lève ton sort et je te laisserai vivre toi et ta soeur.

- Jamais ! Hurla Morgane qui voulu se jeter sur Merlin, les yeux or.

Il claqua des doigts et elle rejoignit sa soeur au sol. Merlin n'était même plus lui même. Emrys, voilà qui il était. Une expression cruelle sur le visage. Les deux sorcières se levèrent. Morgause fulminait.

- Sale petit asticot je vais te pulvériser !

- Pauvre folle, tu ne sais même pas à qui tu t'adresses... Je suis Emrys. Je suis la Mort. Brise ton sortilège ou je tuerai doucement ta soeur et t'obligerai à regarder !

- Dans tes rêves ! Mes sorciers sont en train de vaincre tes chevaliers, tu ne peux rien contre nous ! cracha Morgane

- Tu crois ça ?

Emrys claqua des doigts et cette fois-ci, Morgause explosa en hurlant. Morgane poussa un cri de douleur, les yeux jaunes et dirigea son regard vers Merlin, une lance lumineuse se propulsa vers le sorcier, qui la stoppa sans aucun soucis.

- Brise le sortilège.

- Non !

- Fait le.

- Jamais !

- Veux tu revoir encore une fois Morgause exploser ?

- Non !

- Elle vit encore, tu sais. Elle ne peut plus crier puisqu'elle est en petit morceaux, mais si tu écoute bien, tu peux encore entendre sa douleur et ses milliers de morecaux de coeur battre.

- Non...

- Brise le sortilège et elle ne souffrira plus.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il faut un sacrifice humain. Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pratiqué de magie de sa vie...

- Moi ! dit une voix masculine que Merlin reconnut de suite.

Uther sursauta en entendant son fils. Il le vit entrer dans la caverne. Merlin, dont les yeux étaient toujours or fixa le prince avec une expression de peur et en même temps amusée. C'est ce moment que choisit Uther pour entrer dans la caverne à son tour.

- Pauvre idiot, tu es né de la magie, cracha Morgane.

- Morgause avait raison ? demanda Arthur à Merlin.

- Bien sur qu'elle avait raison.

- Mais tu as dit que...

- Je n'ai rien dit, moi, c'est Merlin qui t'as menti. Pour te protéger... Parce que si tu allais jusqu'au bout de ton idée, tu aurais tué ton père, et tu l'aurais regretté toute ta vie et tu ne serais pas devenu le souverain que j'attend depuis une centaine d'années.

- Je vais le faire, dit Uther

- De mieux en mieux, commenta Emrys.

- Père ! Non !

- J'ai fait mon temps, Arthur, et puis, je ne suis plus un bon roi. Tu seras un meilleur roi que moi, j'en suis sur. Vas-y, sorcière, dis moi ce que je dois faire.

- Bien, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu... Jures tu vouloir donner ta vie pour ramener la Mort à Camelot ?

- Je le jure.

- Alors, par ta vie, tu ouvre la Mort...

Morgane planta une dague en or dans le coeur d'Uther, qui tomba sur les genoux. Emrys poussa Arthur loin de lui et alla vers la sortie de la caverne. Il ouvrit les bras vers le ciel et une ombre entra par son corps. Il replia les bras et se tourna vers l'intérieur de la caverne. Ses yeux, à la place d'être or, étaient noir. Noirs comme la mort. Arthur et Morgane sursautèrent de surprise.

- Est ce que c'est normal ? demanda Arthur ?

- Non. Normalement, C'est Uther qui devrait être comme ça, pas lui.

Merlin s'avança vers le Roi et s'agenouilla. Uther le fixa quelques instants.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Tu n'es pas assez fort, Uther Pendragon. Emrys, lui, a plus de 500 ans... Il était temps pour lui de mourir...

- Mais Merlin, dans tous ça ?

- Merlin est mort dans la salle du trône quand le grand dragon l'a appelé.

- NON ! hurla Arthur

- Jeune Pendragon, ton valet t'a toujours servit et aimer jusqu'à la mort. Et il est mort en t'aimant, n'est ce pas une belle fin ?

- Il ne peut pas mourir... Pas après un an d'absence... continua Arthur.

- C'est comme ça, jeune Pendragon, son destin en était ainsi. Il ne devait plus te voir avant sa mort, ici et maintenant. Bien, majesté, je terminerai avec vous.

La Mort se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte et souffla longuement vers Camelot. Au loin se firent entendre les cris de joie des chevaliers de Camelot, ainsi que ceux des fantômes d'Avalon. La Mort se tourna vers la caverne et toucha dame Morgane, qui s'écroula. Il fit pareil avec Uther et l'ombre noir quitta le corps de jeune valet par la même entrée. Elle fila vers le ciel étoilé et Merlin papillonna des paupières. Il voulut faire un pas vers son Prince mais il s'écroula. Arthur le rattrappa de justesse et fixa les iris bleues de son amant. Il pleurait. Arthur pleurait en tenant le corps presque sans vie de Merlin.

- Je meurs, n'est ce pas ?

- Non... Tu vas rester avec moi encore de longues années...

- Menteur... (toussa du sang) mais c'est gentil de vouloir me rassurrer.

- Merlin, reste avec moi, s'il te plait... regarde moi. Voilà, c'est mieux. Gaius va te soigner, tu verras... Bois ça en attendant.

- Le sang de Manticore ne ferra rien, Arthur, je suis déjà mort... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, mon sorcier, moi aussi...

Doucement, Arthur sentit Merlin partir vers la Mort. Il le serra contre lui et posa sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il ne cessait de répéter 'non, reste avec moi, me laisse pas tout seul, pas maintenant' mais rien n'y faisait, Merlin ne respirait plus. Il le secoua encore, hurla un non déchirant vers le ciel mais aucun miracle. 'Je ne devais plus vous voir avant ma mort.' Arthur était simplement déchiré en deux. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se releva, son valet dans les bras, et le posa sur Epona, qui venait d'arriver. Il chargea ensuite Uther et Morgane et marcha à coté de l'animal. Il arriva sur le champs de bataille et ne tenta même pas de cacher ses larmes. Il traversa les troupes des fantômes, qui baissèrent la tête et entamèrent un chant funèbre. Deux chevaliers portèrent le roi, deux autres Merlin et deux autres encore Morgane. La marche continua vers l'intérieur de la ville. Le plus dur arriva ensuite car Gauvain tomba sur les genoux, suivit de près par Lancelot. Guenièvre arriva dans la cour intérieure, où la procession s'était arrêtée et elle vit les trois corps. Elle fondit en larmes, et Gaius retenu difficilement sa tristesse. Arthur se rendit compte qu'en une seule journée il avait retrouvé son amour et venait de tout perdre. Il était seul à présent et il n'y arriverait jamais. Lancelot rejoint sa fiancé en rampant. Les porteurs déposèrent les trois corps au sol et Arthur s'agenouilla. Il regarda chaque corps. Sa famille. Tous mort. Il regarda le ciel, la lune, dans le ciel se teinta en roux, donnant à la scène une lumière dorée. Les animaux, présent parmi l'armé fantômes, hurlèrent vers le ciel. Le ciel se couvrit à la vitesse de la lumière et la foudre tomba directement sur Merlin. Arthur fut projeté à dix mètres et le bruit lui coupa l'ouïe. Deux instants plus tard, Merlin se relevait en inspirant, les yeux grands ouvert. Il retomba sur le sol, mais son torse se levait et redescendait assez rapidement. C'est là qu'Arthur se rendit compte de la présence de cet homme encapuchonné. Il disparut dans le noir et là, le prince comprit que son amant était à nouveau en vie.

* * *

><p>ET voilà, plus qu'un :D Plus qu'une toute petite dose de courage<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D


	12. Chapter 12 : Début d'une nouvelle ère

Merlin se sentit tirer en arrière. Il sentit la présence de Niobé près de lui et surtout, cette énergie le traverser de part en part. Il réintégra son corps assez douloureusement et quand il retrouva l'usage de ses sens, il regardait le ciel. Il entendit des cris un peu partout autour de lui. Et puis un visage lui apparut. Arthur était là, les yeux gonflés par ses pleurs.

- Tu es en vie !

- - Arthur... vous hurlez...

- Quoi ? J'entends rien !

Merlin mima des gestes et Arthur l'imita, retrouvant son audition quelques instants après, du moins, une faible partie.

- Tu es en vie !

- Je sais... Vous m'écrasez...

- Désolé.

Il se leva et Merlin crut qu'il rêvait.

- Excusez moi, j'ai rêvé ou vous vous êtes excusé ?

- Oh que non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Et si jamais tu me refais un truc pareil, assure toi de ne plus revenir à toi, menaça Gauvain en serrant le magicien, qui tenait assis qu'à cause des bras de son ami.

-C'est compris.

Gwaine l'aida à se lever et l'emmena chez Gaius, qui l'examina après lui avoir enlever son armure. Merlin argumentait qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il était juste fatigué, mais Gaius lui fit boire du sang de Manticore, ce qui fit rire et Gauvain et Arthur. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et Arthur alla lui même se coucher, l'armée du magicien regagna leurs places et Arthur gagna la sienne, dans son lit.

Au matin, quand Merlin s'éveilla, sa première réaction fut de respirer un bon coup, pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Comme il l'était, il se leva, et descendit en cuisine, prendre le petit déjeuner d'Arthur. Il remonta avec le plateau et ne toqua même pas avant d'entrer. La pièce avait les rideaux tirés, et son Prince dormait à poings fermés. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de le secouer. Arthur ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand il reconnut la forme un peu floue de Merlin à travers ses paupières, il sourit. Un faible sourire, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

- Tu es à l'heure, c'est incroyable...

- Comment allez vous ?

- Mieux depuis que tu es en chair et en os devant moi au réveil.

Merlin sourit et alla ouvrir les teintures, laissant entrer la lumière. Arthur en profita pour le regarder attentivement. Ce qu'il remarqua le perturba.

- C'est moi ou tu es musclé ?

- Deuxième proposition, sire.

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Merlin et muscles, c'est impossible.

- Mais bien sur que si ! Mais peut être vous faut-il une preuve tactile, mon prince.

Arthur comprit très vite le sous entendu et se leva. Il toucha du doigts les bras de Merlin, qui éclata de rire en voyant la mine surprise du prince. Mais celui ci le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il glissa ses doigts sous la tunique bleue de son valets et pu y sentir des abdos musclés. Arthur n'en croyait pas ses doigts. Il retira le bout de tissus et regarda le torse de son valet. Ils étaient bien là. Merlin se remit à rire.

- Je n'y crois pas...

- Pourtant, mon prince, ils sont là.

Arthur le refit taire de la même manière, mais il la rapprocha de lui. Leurs deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Arthur lacha à regret les lèvres de son amant et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Ils ne sont rien comparés au mien...

Il reprit sa torture dans le peau tendre du cou du magicien, qui insonorisa la pièce. Quand ce fut fait, rapidement ils se débarrassèrent de ce qui les gênaient et ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Ce matin fut le premier matin de l'ère du Roi Arthur.

Et des matins comme ça, ils y en eu chaque jours.

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà :D<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Remerciements

Voilà, c'est -malheureusement ou heureusement- fini. Je suis désolée pour mon erreur pour le chapitre 10 :S mais je vous remercie de me l'avoir signalé :D

J'espère réécrire quand j'en aurai le temps, j'ai déjà commencé une autre FanFic' sur Merlin, intitulé Switched Souls, mais je ne l'ai pas encore finie. J'espère la finir bientôt ;) Sinon, un tout grand merci à vous, à vos reviews et vos ajouts :) C'était vraiment formidable de vous déballer ma première Fanfiction, et je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu ma première publication avec vous. Encore un énorme merci et pleins de bisous jusqu'à la prochaine fois :D

Sauwa 3


End file.
